La folle vie d'un étudiant en arts
by Hachiiko
Summary: Zacharias Smith, étudiant en arts était certain d'une chose : Théodore Nott EST-UNE-FILLE! Enfin ça, c'était envie que celui-ci ne lui prouve le contraire. K pour le 1 M pour le 2 et T pour le 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Hachii

**Pairing :** Théodore Nott x Zacharias Smith

**Rainting :** K+

**Thème****:** Sexe indéterminé

**Personnages :** Theodore Nott ; Hannah Abbot ; Zacharias Smith

**Phrases obligatoires :** **"**Tu m'as vu ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis une ... fille ?" ; "Oses répéter si tu es un homme !** - **Je suis une femme, c'est toi qui l'a dit**."** ; "Il y a toi, moi, un lit... tu fais le calcul ? - Il y a toi, moi, un lit, mon poing et ta figure... tu veux un dessin ?"

**Période :** UA

**Genre :**Humour

**Fin obligatoire :** La mort de Theodore (j_'avoue que pour le coup l'humour ça peut être dur : mais faisable_)

* * *

Quelque part dans la bibliothèque de l'université de Brighton…

-T'es … sûr de ce que tu avances ?  
-Certain Hannah.  
-C'est grave quand même comme affirmation, ça !  
-Grave, grave, pas tant que ça…

Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'Hannah et lui parlait de « ça ». Il s'était trouvé qu'ayant une heure libre pour étudier leur devoir d'Histoire de l'Art, ils étaient tous les deux allés à la bibliothèque pour se documenter un peu plus sur Picasso. C'est là qu'ils l'avaient vu. Lui, Théodore Nott.

-Mais regarde ! Il recommence ! Non, je te le dis Hannah, ça ne peut être que ça !  
-C'est vrai que maintenant que je le regarde bien…

Deux tables plus loin, Théodore lisait un livre retraçant toute l'histoire d'AC/DC. Autrement dit un ouvrage plus que fascinant. Seulement, aussi passionnant était-il, ce livre n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit aux remarques qu'il percevait à son encontre.

Alors comme ça, il ressemblait à une fille ? Soit, il était vrai qu'il avait des trais plutôt fins et était d'un calme légendaire.

-Il faut le prouver maintenant Hannah ! Allons lui parler !  
-Mais ça va pas ?

Hannah attrapa le bras de son ami et le fit se rasseoir en vitesse.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu t'imagines aller lui demander « Salut Nott, ça va ? En fait on se posait une petite question : tu serais pas une fille par hasard ? » Non, mais vraiment Zach, t'as de ces idées !

Ah oui, carrément ! Il ne faisait pas que_ ressembler_ à une fille, il _était _une fille !  
Rabattant les couvertures du livre avec force, il alla le remettre à sa place puis s'avança vers les deux amis qui l'observaient avec inquiétude maintenant.

-Abbot, Smith…

Il les salua brièvement avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Nott, commença Zach, tu… ça va ? Un problème ?  
-Jusqu'à il y a deux minutes ça allait très bien, merci…  
-Oh, maintenant non ? s'enquit la blonde.  
-Non. Mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas à éclairer vos lanternes, n'est ce pas ?

Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos des deux étudiants en arts. Visiblement, la discrétion, malgré leurs efforts, n'avait pas été de mise. Et maintenant, ils étaient face à un des plus redoutables étudiants de l'université qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre de mauvaise humeur. Leurs testaments étaient-ils rédigés ?

-J'ai eu comme… un échos de votre conversation. Votre conversation sur moi, bien entendu.  
-De quoi ? Oh, mais tu dois te tromper, nous parlions de…  
-Ne te fatigue pas, Smith. Et surtout, ne t'enfonce pas plus à me raconter des bobards.

Zacharias déglutit avec difficulté. Ils étaient foutus.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous pensiez que j'étais en fait une fille. C'est bien ça ? Oh, et pas de mensonges, ma question n'en est pas vraiment une au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris.  
-Ecoute, Nott…  
-Mais je suis toute ouïe.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Zach se leva pour faire face.

-Hannah n'y est pour rien. Jure moi de ne t'en prendre qu'à moi.  
-C'est promis… alors Abbot, barre-toi s'il te plait.  
-Quoi ? Mais je…  
-J'ai dit BARRE-TOI !

Il était peu normal d'entendre Théodore Nott être grossier, mais l'entendre crier sa grossièreté était encore plus anormal et effrayant. Même Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, n'avait pas osé faire plus que froncer les sourcils.  
Glissant un « pardon », elle sortit de la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Théo lui intima :

-Et pas la peine d'appeler de l'aide. Tu n'aimerais pas voir la jolie frimousse de ton ami encastrée dans un mur, n'est-ce pas ?

S'arrêtant pour confirmer, Hannah repartie de plus belle.

-Bien, reprit Théo en se concentrant sur le regard déterminé mais effrayé de Zacharias, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi.  
-Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurai pas dû dire ce genre de choses sur toi mais…  
-Mais ? Continues, Smith, je suis vraiment très impatient d'entendre ta pitoyable excuse.

Apeuré, Zach décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Oh mais enfin, Nott ! Accepte un peu la situation ! C'est entièrement de ta faute tout ce qui arrive maintenant. Si tu n'avais pas ce comportement de midinette, j'en serais pas arrivé à me poser des questions sur ton genre.

Théodore leva un sourcil sceptique –il avait hérité ça de sa trop fréquente présence près de Draco Malfoy, un étudiant en arts lui aussi .

-Ma faute, dis-tu ?  
-Oui ! Tu croises les jambes, tu cambres ton dos, tu replaces sans arrêt tes cheveux derrière ton oreille…  
-Ta théorie se base sur ça ?  
-Oui…  
-Et bien… je m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus de la stupidité affligeante des gars comme toi.  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Le foudroyant de son regard mordoré , Nott contourna la table pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Attrapant son bras avec force et autorité, il le traîna hors de la bibliothèque et à travers les couloirs.

-Où tu m'emmènes ? Nott ?  
-Vers la vérité.

Finalement, Zach fut poussé avec violence dans une salle vide que son kidnappeur s'empressa de verrouiller.

-A… attends… tu vas me faire quoi ?  
-Tu verras bien. Contente toi de regarder.

Zacharias, se retrouvant appuyé contre un des bureaux, ne put qu'obéir silencieusement. De toutes façons, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui semblait l'avoir privé de l'usage de la parole : bouton après bouton, Théodore défaisait sa chemise jusqu'à la faire tomber à terre.

Sa « victime » en resta coi. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le corps de Nott soit ainsi fait… et arrangé.  
Des muscles parfaitement dessinés se devinaient sous sa peau blanche recouverte d'encre noire ou de couleur par endroit. Tatoué, Théodore était tatoué ! Bien, Zach savait qu'il était percé, ça, tout le monde avait pu le voir –labret, oreilles… - mais il n'avait jamais montré ses tatouages. Il était clair qu'il avait nettement plus le look d'un étudiant en art que lui. S'il se souvenait bien, Théo passait son diplôme de musicologie…

-« il en a bien la dégaine » pensa Zach.  
-Alors ? **Tu m'as vu ? Tu penses vraiment que je suis une…fille ?**  
-Je…  
-Oui, mais encore ?

Il était clair que non, Théo n'était pas une fille… ou alors, la fille avec les seins les plus carrés qu'il ait vu. Il était clair que ce n'était pas une paire de seins mais de superbes pectoraux que possédait Nott.  
Mais Zacharias décida de ne pas se laisser faire par cet argument… malgré qu'il soit de poids.

-Si ça se trouve, tu t'es juste fait réduire la poitrine ! Qui me dit qu'en bas t'as bien un service trois pièces ?

Théo tiqua à cette remarque avant de soupirer en s'approchant de Zach.

-Et ça, ça t'ira comme preuve ?

Sans plus de transition, Théo attrapa la main de son collègue pour la plaquer contre son entre-jambe.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu… oh… OH !  
-Oui hein. C'est bon là? Où tu vas encore me demander si j'ai pas fait de la chirurgie pour me le faire poser ?  
-Non, c'est bon, je te crois.

La main toujours plaquer contre son jean, Zach avait baissé la tête en rougissant furieusement. Non mais, ça le dérangeait pas de se faire tripoter comme ça ? Se reprenant, il le regarda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Tu prends ton pied là ? Visiblement ça te débecte pas plus que ça que je te touche. C'est ton côté gay refoulé qui ressors peut-être ?

Il y eut un petit silence où Zach se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de fermer sa grande gueule. Théo baissa les yeux en lâchant sa main.

-« Merde » pensa Zach « j'ai tapé dans le mille ? Oh putain le scoop !»

Le scoop ne consistait pas en le fait que Théo soit effectivement gay et qu'il se fasse un plaisir de le crier sur tous les toits, mais plutôt le fait qu'il soit gay et qu'il devienne donc un partenaire potentiel.  
Ah oui, parce qu'au fait, il est gay, le petit Zach ! Info mineure, pardonnez la rédaction pour cet oubli de précision.

Il allait répliquer quelque chose comme « c'est pas un drame, tu sais » mais il se tut quand son vis-à-vis releva la tête avec le même sourire qu'il avait lui-même eut à son égard.

-Mec, de nous deux, je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui a apprécié.

Il pointa du doigt l'érection bien visible qui déformait le jean de Zach. Celui-ci, le remarquant, rougit de plus belle. Plaquant une main contre son visage écarlate, Zach poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu sais quoi, Nott, je presque envie que tu me frappes.

Cette remarque fit lever un sourcil cette fois-ci surpris au brun.

-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Parce que j'ai été le roi des cons de penser ça.  
-C'est sûr.  
-Puis même, si t'avais vraiment été un fille ça aurait changé quoi ?  
-Rien de mon côté.  
-J'ai vraiment trop honte de moi là.  
-Y'a de quoi aussi.

Zach le regarda.

-Je suis en train de te dire que je m'excuse là en fait.  
-Ouais, j'ai remarqué.  
-Tu voudrais pas me dire un truc sympa ?  
-Dans le genre « allez, te biles pas, on pense souvent ça de moi » ?  
-Par exemple, oui.  
-Bah crève. Les petis cons dans ton genre ça mérite juste que je leur crache dessus.  
-Quoi ?** Oses répéter si t'es un homme !  
-Je suis une femme, c'est toi qui l'as dit.**  
-Oh putain mais tu me gaves là ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai fais une putain d'erreur ! Tu vas pas me le reprocher jusqu'à la putain de rentrée prochaine ?

Que de grossièreté... mais Théo sembla réfléchir.

-Non je pense pas t'en vouloir pendant autant de temps.

Zach parût satisfait. C'était pas vraiment le rêve d'avoir un de ces gars là à dos pendant plus d'un semestre.

-C'est trop de travail d'en vouloir à quelqu'un.  
-Je… quoi ? Heu, ouais, ouais, c'est sûr.  
-T'as un portable ?  
-Oui… quelqu'un à appeler ?

Help ! Si Nott appelait des potes pour se venger il allait finir en charpie.

-En quelques sortes. Tu me le passes ?

Ce qu'il fit. Théo s'en servit un moment puis le lui rendit.

-J'ai rentré mon numéro. Appelle-moi ce soir, ok ?

Le temps que ça monte au cerveau, Théo avait eut le temps de se rhabiller et de partir.  
Il voulait qu'il l'appelle ? Mais…pourquoi ? Le suspense était insoutenable !

20h15… et il était devant le nouveau contact dans son répertoire depuis 10 minutes au moins. Sans rien faire. Il connaissait le numéro par cœur maintenant, ça, pas de soucis !  
Finalement, il appuya sur la touche verte et porta l'objet à son oreille.

-A… allô ? Nott ?  
-Qui d'autre ?  
-Bah, tu aurais pu me donner un faux numéro.  
-Oui, j'y ai pensé deux secondes, mais finalement, ça allait pas dans mon sens.

-Bon, on va pas y passer trois heures, je suppose que t'as pas un crédit illimité non plus. Tu vois où est ma chambre je suppose ?  
-Heu, non pas vraiment.

Comment voulait-il qu'il le sache ?

-Sérieux ? Bon alors c'est la porte 8. La 8 du dernier étage bien sûr.  
-Bien sûr… et ?  
-Bah viens.

Ah carrément.

-Ah carrément.

Qu'est ce qu'on disait ?

-Relax, tu vas pas mourir. Enfin… non je pense pas quand même.  
-…OK. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche.  
-T'anticipes un truc là ?  
-Quoi ? Zach rougit. Heu non, mais je viens de faire un foot avec les gars.  
-Ah ouais, je vous ai vu. Bon allez, à plus.

Et il raccrocha. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Viens dans ma chambre ? Non mais oh ! Monsieur n'était pas une fille facile hein !

-Mais j'y vais quand même…

Après tout, il n'avait pas sentit d'agressivité dans sa demande.

-Et puis, il est canon…  
-Qui ça ?  
-Théo, Hannah, Théo.

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures -non, juste 30 minutes mais bon...- qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé dans la salle vide. Mais Hannah n'arrivait pas à expliquer et donc à comprendre la réaction aussi tactile de Nott.  
Ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre à lui, elle parlant à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Il va te tuer ! N'y vas pas !  
-Mais non, Hannah. Il n'est pas ce genre de gars.  
-Ah parce que t'es intime avec lui peut-être.  
-Hannah… je l'ai sentit, c'est tout.  
-Pour l'avoir sentit, tu l'as sentit, ça c'est clair. Y'avait du matos au moins ?

Riant, Zach lui confirma sa question.

-Bon, alors… mais fais attention hein.  
-Mais oui.

Il était maintenant près et montait les 3 étages qui le séparait de l'appartement de Théo. Il logeait au dernier étage, il devait être « spécial » comme gars alors. Le dernier étage était en effet réservé aux «êtres à part » comme il se l'était laissé entendre dire. En fait c'était juste des gros fils de bourges qui avaient voulu un appartement plus grand que ceux des autres étages. Théo était donc l'un d'entre eux…

_Toc toc_

Nada…

_Toc toc toc_

Nichts…

_Toc TOC ! toc_

Et toujours rien. Bon là ça commençait à bien faire ! Théo était-il au moins là ? Il posa la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa.

-C'est ouvert ? Il devrait faire gaffe.

Il entra.

-Théo ? Eh ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué mais de la musique était en train d'être jouée. Un air à la guitare.  
Avançant un peu plus dans l'entrée, il le vit alors. Assit en tailleur sur un grand canapé, Théo était en train de gratter sur les cordes de sa guitare, l'air totalement absorbé.

Zach s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et le regarda. Il était vraiment mignon avec son air cool et concentré. Son visage fin était caressé par les mèches noires qui n'avaient pas su rester derrière son oreille et sa frange cachait un peu ses yeux.

-« mon boxer s'affole… » remarqua t-il. Aussi, pour « calmer le truc » il se concentra seulement sur l'air et pas sur celui qui le jouait. Il connaissait la chanson ! Et sans s'en rendre compte commença à chanter :

-_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when you're gone 're gone away. You don't feel me anymore_

Il avait juste chanté la fin puisqu'il était arrivé à la fin de l'air. Quand les derniers accords retentirent, Théo releva simplement la tête vers lui, replaçant les mèches rebelles derrière son oreille percée.

-Je savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien.  
-Ma mère est prof de chant, ça aide.

Il se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le musicien se lève pour aller reposer son instrument.

-Tu veux un truc à boire ?  
-Heu oui.  
-Je ne bois pas d'alcool, alors un Orangina t'ira ?  
-Oui, merci.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, Zach s'étonna qu'il ne boive pas d'alcool. Il avait plutôt la tête du gars qui se fout la mine tous les weekend… Son côté sage, sûrement.

Quand il revint, il tendit un verre à Zach puis s'installa à ses côtés. Tourné vers lui, un pied sous sa cuisse et le poing appuyé contre sa tempe, Théo l'observait.

-Que… Quoi ?  
-Rien, je te regarde juste. J'ai pas le droit ?  
-Tu veux pas plutôt me dire pourquoi je suis ici ?  
-Parce que tu as accepté de venir ?  
-Nott…  
-Appelle-moi Théo. Au point où on en est.

Mais où en étaient-ils ? Pour Zach c'était juste comme un film en mode « super accéléré »

-Comme tu veux. Mais réponds vraiment à ma question. Hier encore on se connaissait juste de nom, et là, je suis dans ton appart' à siroter un… Orangina ! T'avouera qu'il y a un…

Problème. Le dernier mot était « problème » mais celui-ci ne sortit pas puisque les lèvres du guitariste avaient bloqué son souffle.

-T'es là pour ça, Zach.  
-Je… je suis là pour quoi ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Théo attrapa le bras de Zach. Posant à la va vite son verre sur le bar, il eut juste le temps de voir où il était –sa chambre- avant d'être poussé sur son immense lit.

-A quoi tu joues ?

Le surplombant, Théo le regardait avec des yeux brillants de malice. Il était loin le gars inexpressif habituel qu'il voyait en cours.

-Je ne joue pas.  
-Oh, vraiment ? Alors _qu'est ce que tu fous bon Dieu_?

Sa voix n'avait pas été aussi tranchante qu'il l'avait voulu. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était allongé sur un lit super confortable, un beau mec penché sur lui.

**-Il y a toi, moi, un lit… tu fais le calcul ?**

Théo + Zach + lit = folle nuit de baise !

**-Il y a toi, moi, un lit, mon poing et ta figure… tu veux un dessin ?**

Théo + poing dans sa figure = séjour à l'hôpital… mais à l'hôpital aussi il y avait des lits…  
Peut importe comment il tournait l'équation, le résultat était toujours « = folle nuit de baise ».  
Prenant sa main dans la sienne, Théo la porta à ses lèvres.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Il embrassa sa paume.

-Tu m'abîmerais vraiment ?

Il lécha son index.  
Et Zacharias Smith abandonna la lutte.  
Et Théodore Nott le comprit bien.  
C'est pourquoi il se pencha à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau sans prendre un seul coup de poing.

-.-

La respiration haletante, Zach s'extirpait du corps moite de son nouvel amant. Heureusement que c'était le weekend, parce qu'ils y avaient passé la nuit entière. La chambre était devenue un vrai champs de bataille, le lit n'avait plus rien au bon endroit. Zach était épuisé, à bout de forces. Un bras sur les yeux il demanda à l'aveuglette :

-Théo ? Théo ? T'es mort ?  
-Oui…  
-Ah, ok…

Roulant pour le voir comme il faut, il admira le visage comblé mais éreinté.

-Ca va pas ?  
-Zach… je te pensais pas aussi… vigoureux.  
-Tu peux parler. J'ai jamais prit aussi cher de toute ma vie.  
-Normal, je suis un Dieu au fond de moi.

Riant, Zach posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Théo.

-Alors, Monseigneur, on remet ça ?  
-AH NON !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Zach… _Dieu est mort _! (1)

Sur ces mots il prit contre lui un Zach mort de rire. Le calme reprit sa place, mais croyez-le, dès qu'il ressuscite, Dieu sera au top niveau !

* * *

Voili voilou! La suite est le passage de la scène coupée, vous savez celle où ils sont tout nus dans un lit ! si si!

(1) nop nop nop... aucune référence à Nietzsche XD


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc la partie cachée XD

C'est donc reprit à partir du moment où Théo a plaqué Zach sur son lit et lui demande s'il lui foutrait vraiment son poing dans la gu... figure.

* * *

-Tu ferais ça ?

Il embrassa sa paume.

-Tu m'abîmerais vraiment ?

Il lécha son index.  
Et Zacharias Smith abandonna la lutte.  
Et Théodore Nott le comprit bien.  
C'est pourquoi il se pencha à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau sans prendre un seul coup de poing.

C'était la seconde fois qu'ils s'embrassaient mais Zach avait l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur lui pour la première fois. Chaudes, douces et diablement divines.  
Elles glissaient avec une lenteur hypnotisante contre les siennes. Sa langue, qui s'échappait de sa prison de chair par moment, venait courir le long de ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les entrouvre et que sa propre langue rencontre sa jumelle.  
Le contact humide et chaud l'électrisa, si bien qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement qui sembla donner le feu vert à Théo pour devenir un peu plus entreprenant.

Se relevant, il ouvrit sa chemise que les bras de Zach autour de son cou firent tomber jusqu'à ses coudes lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau .  
Puis, reprenant sa bouche devenue plus rouge, le musicien défit les boutons du gilet de Zach. Ce dernier ne remarqua ce qu'il se passait que quand sa chemise fut à son tour ouverte et sa peau exposée aux doigts frais.  
Une vibration le parcourut.

-Théo…a…  
-Ne me demande pas d'attendre.

Soit.

Mais est ce qu'il pouvait lui demander de bien vouloir le laisser répondre au texto qu'il venait de recevoir ? Visiblement, il ne l'entendrait même pas, trop occupé à l'effeuiller. Avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son pantalon, Zach glissa une main dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit son portable.  
C'était un message d'Hannah demandant si tout allait bien et accessoirement si elle devait appeler les forces armées. Il lui répondit à la va vite que tout allait bien avant que ce pauvre portable n'apprenne à voler.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
-Hannah s'inquiétait.  
-Et alors ? Ca te permet d'être aussi indifférent à ce que je fais ?

S'il savait à quel point il n'était pas du tout indifférent à ses caresses… il suffisait de baisser un peu le regard.

-Au lieu de faire ton grincheux, tu ferais mieux de me remercier.  
-D'avoir coupé mon trip ?  
-D'avoir évité à ta porte de se faire enfoncer. Elle demandait s'il fallait faire intervenir la police ou autre.  
-Quelle idiote…  
-Hey !

Zach lui donna une petit tape sur l'épaule puis se fit attraper par le menton tout aussi vite.

-Crois moi, c'est pas la porte qui va se faire enfoncer ce soir.

A ces mots, il se glissa entre les jambes du blond et se frotta contre lui d'un geste suggestif. S'il n'avait pas déjà été excité, il l'aurait été à ce moment là. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nus, ils n'en étaient même pas encore aux caresses intimes, pourtant Zach avaient déjà l'impression d'avoir atteint des sommets.  
Il était impatient de voir ce que la suite lui réservait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Théo lui enlève tous ses vêtements. D'un coup, il se sentit gêné par ce regard qu'il sentait sur lui. Oh, il n'avait pas honte de son corps, il était tout aussi bien fait que Théo ! Seulement, le fait que ça soit _lui_ qui le regarde, ça, c'était gênant. Un bras sur les yeux pour tenter de couvrir ses rougeurs, il se contenta de soupirer quand il sentit les doigts puis la langue de Théo retracer ses courbes.

Lentement, le brun remontait. De son aine jusqu'à sa gorge, jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il récupéra. Il écarta son bras.

-Regarde-moi.

Sortant de son cocon de sensations, Zach posa son regard azuré sur le corps désormais nu du musicien. Il était en admiration devant ses traits. Jamais plus il ne penserait que Théo est une fille. JAMAIS ! Car aucune fille ne pourrait lui faire cet effet là.

Charmé, il attira le brun à lui pour échanger un baiser passionné.  
Mouvant l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps frais devinrent telle la braise et les mains hésitantes ne le restèrent pas longtemps.

Glissant ses doigts le long de son flanc, Théo fit en sorte de tellement bien s'occuper de son cou que Zach ne se rendit presque pas compte qu'il était en train de le préparer.  
Mais comme faire fie d'une telle sensation ? A la foie déchirante et voluptueuse, elle veinait à travers le coprs entier du blond qui s'arqua.

-Respire…  
-Je sais… t'es pas le premier…

Cette remarque tiqua aux oreilles de Théo. Bien sûr, il l'aurait bien deviné. Un beau garçon comme lui qui serait resté pur jusqu'à ses 19 ans ? Il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Seulement, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment qu'il le lui fasse remarquer à un tel moment.  
Bien décidé à le punir, il redoubla la cadence de ses va et viens en lui.

-Aah !

Fermement accroché à son cou, Zach savourait le résultat de son honnêteté. Il avait eu peur qu'en disant ça, il ne passe pour la traînée du coin mais visiblement, Théo n'avait pas trouvé de remarques à faire.  
Bientôt il n'eut plus de temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est le membre chaud qui s'insinuait en lui.

Se stoppant quand il fut complètement en lui, Théo faisait tout pour calmer le souffle de Zach qui s'était affolé. Mais ses lèvres qui courraient contre sa mâchoire, ses bras qui encerclaient sa taille avec force ne l'aidaient en rien. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas envie de calmer cette folie qui s'était installée dans sa cage thoracique. Au contraire, il voulait qu'elle s'acoquine d'autant plus avec son cœur.

Repoussant Théo de ses deux mains, il inversa les rôles, le surplombant à son tour. Baignant dans la lueur du soleil encore couchant, son corps semblait sculpté dans l'ambre, étincelant d'une fine couche de sueur.

L'embrassant une fois, il se cambra quand ses hanches se mirent à se soulever. Le rythme frénétique qu'il adopta fit se froisser les draps et augmenter la température dans la chambre.  
A mesure que la lumière du Soleil se mourait, les mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur les corps. Et désormais, même dans le noir, les silhouettes étaient bien ancrées dans leurs souvenirs.

A bout de souffle et de force, Zach peinait de plus à plus à se soulever. Pourtant le plaisir ultime pointait le bout de son nez. D'un coup de hanches bien sentit, Théo reprit le dessus et mit lui aussi ses forces à contribution. Cognant de plus en plus fort contre ses cuisses, le brun fit enfin exploser leurs êtres.

Retombant lourdement sur le corps encore tremblant de Zach, Théo l'encercla de ses bras, embrassant son cou. Il n'était pas son premier amant, mais il avait adoré qu'il en soit un.

-Wouah… c'était…  
-Génial ? Oui je sais, merci.  
-Eh, Modeste !  
-Non, moi c'est Théo.  
-Imbécile va !

Embrassant son front Zach échangea leurs places, les yeux rieurs.

-T'as l'air en forme, malgré tout.  
-Je ne suis pas une fille, j'ai quand même un peu de force…  
-J'ai pu voir ça !

L'embrassant maintenant à plein bouche, Zach passa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter.

-Dis, tu me laisserais te montrer l'homme que je suis à mon tour ?

Ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, Théo ne percuta que quand le membre à nouveau plein de vigueur de Zach se pressa contre son intimité.  
Un sourire narquoi aux lèvres, il railla :

-Je suis sûr que t'es une vrai midinette…  
-Ah ouais ?

Zach, bien déterminé à lui prouver lui prouver que non, le pénétra à son tour dans un ample mouvement de bassin.

La respiration haletante, Zach s'extirpait du corps moite de son nouvel amant. Heureusement que c'était le weekend, parce qu'il y avaient passé la nuit entière. La chambre était devenu un vrai champs de bataille, le lit n'avait plus rien au bon endroit. Zach était épuisé, à bout de forces. Un bras sur les yeux il demanda à l'aveuglette :

-Théo ? Théo ? T'es mort ?  
-Oui…  
-Ah, ok…

Roulant pour le voir comme il faut, il admira les visage comblé mais éreinté.

-Ca va pas ?  
-Zach… je te pensais pas aussi… vigoureux.  
-Tu peux parler. J'ai jamais prit aussi cher de toute ma vie.  
-Normal, je suis un Dieu au fond de moi.

Riant, Zach posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Théo.

-Alors, Monseigneur, on remet ça ?  
-AH NON !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Zach… Dieu est mort !

Sur ces mots il prit contre lui un Zach mort de rire. Le calme reprit sa place, mais croyez-le, dès qu'il ressuscite, Dieu sera au top niveau !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une toute autre tournure de l'histoire! Cette fois-ci, l'histoire reprend à partir du moment où Théo traîne Zach jusque dans une salle vide.

* * *

Zach tourna la tête de droite à gauche : ils étaient dans un des laboratoires. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ici ?

-Alors comme ça, tu es persuadé que je suis une fille, c'est bien ça ?  
-Je…non, enfin…  
-Bon, écoute c'était pas une question. Maintenant, tu vas juste payer ta connerie. C'est ok ?  
-Non !  
-Merci d'être si compréhensif. Bon allez, au boulot.

S'avançant vers lui, le brun était en train d'insérer dans une seringue un liquide que Zach ne reconnut pas, trop occupé à voir par où il pouvait partir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de s'échapper, Théo avait saisit son corps et il cria en sentant l'aiguille se planter dans sa gorge. Le liquide, poussé trop violemment dans son corps, le brûlait.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le bureau du professeur, les bras et les jambes attachés à chaque coin du meuble.

-Qu'est ce que…  
-Ah, enfin, tu te réveilles. Marmotte va ! Ou bien alors c'est moi qui ai mal dosé… non, c'est forcement de ta faute.  
-Nott ! Libère-moi !  
-Alors là, c'est hors de question. Vois-tu, tu n'es vraiment pas le premier à me comparer à une fille, mais tu es bien le premier à penser que j'en suis une. C'est soit parce que tu es vraiment un con de base, soit parce que tu aimes chercher la merde là où il ne le faudrait pas.

Théo écrasa la cigarette qu'il venait de finir.

-Et, à mon avis, les deux cas méritent que tu crèves. Pour le bien de l'humanité, tu comprends ?  
-Attends, tu vas pas me tuer pour ça ? T'es dingue ma parole !

Le brun sembla réfléchir un moment. Lui, dingue ?

-Hum, oui. Enfin, c'est ce que mon père n'arrête pas de me dire, il dit toujours que ma folie va finir par tuer. Mais passons, j'ai d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant.

Il regarda sa montre.

-J'ai une demie heure pour te tuer, les cours reprennent bientôt.  
-Nott ! Bon sang, mais arrête !  
-Alors…

Ouvrant une armoire, Théo balada son regard sur les différents produits et en prit quelque uns dans ses mains.

-Oh, ça, ça a l'air de faire mal. Hautement corrosif ? Parfait.

Retournant auprès de Zach, il grimpa à son tour sur le bureau et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

-Je vais verser ça sur ton corps… et observer le résultat, bien sûr. Je suis un scientifique dans l'âme, malgré tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en Arts, d'ailleurs…

Un fois la veste puis la chemise de Zach ouvertes, le brun déboucha tranquillement le flacon d'acide nitrique. Un masque chirurgical sur le visage, il prit une pipette et en préleva un extrait.

-Tu connais ça ? C'est un acide très fort, au contact de la peau, celle-ci devient jaunâtre à cause de la brûlure. Tu vas me dire si ça fait mal, d'accord ?  
-Arrête ! Nott putain, déconne AAAAH ! Ah arrête !

Sourd, Théo avait fait tomber quelques gouttes de la solution sur la poitrine nue de Zach qui se tordait de douleur.

-Alors, ça fait mal ?  
-Ah ! Mais enlève-moi ça bordel ! AAAH !  
-Tss tss tss… dis-moi ce que ça te fait et je nettoierai…peut-être.

Toujours tordu par l'affreuse brûlure, Zach criait que ça lui faisait atrocement mal, suppliant encore et encore son bourreau de le débarrasser de l'acide qui rongeait sa peau.

-Ok, ok, t'époumones pas comme ça.

Attrapant le robinet extensible, Théo le porta jusqu'à eux et actionna la pression. Le contact froid fit du bien à Zach qui ne put retenir un soupir. L'eau coulait sur le bureau et par terre.

-Bon, ça devrait aller.

Pourtant, ça n'allait pas vraiment. La douleur persistait et Zach n'en pouvait plus. Les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, il observait avec crainte Théo extraire à nouveau un produit.

-Tu es étudiant en Arts aussi, je me trompe ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Vu que je te vois pas en musique avec moi, tu dois être dans les Arts Plastiques… ?  
-O…oui.  
-Ok. Donc t'as besoin de tes mains autant que moi j'en ai besoin.

Se penchant sur lui, il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Zach, s'arrête au niveau du coude.

-Je vais donc faire en sorte que tu ne puisses même plus tenir un simple pinceau.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enfonça à nouveau l'aiguille. Encore souillée de l'acide nitrique, elle lui brûla la veine dans laquelle le brun venait de piquer.

-C'est de la colle liquide… ça va te bloquer tout ça en un rien de temps. Mais bon elle n'est pas très puissante, ton sang passera quand même, tu n'arriveras juste plus à bouger correctement tes doigts, ton poignet pendant quelques temps… sans que ça te fasse très, très mal.

En un rien de temps, la veine de Zach enfla et il hurla de douleur.

-Pitié arrête ! Jt'en supplie ! Nott AAAAAAH !  
-J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, mon pauvre. Et ma pitié, tu te la fous où je pense.

Retirant l'aiguille, il la laissa tomber au sol pour ensuite passer un doigt sur la veine grossie.

-Je suis quand même un artiste… je me suis pas trompé de voie au final. Tu trouves pas ?

Secoué de spasmes et de sanglots, Zach ne pouvait pas répondre.

-Bon, un dernier petit truc, et je te laisse tranquille.

Rouvrant le flacon d'acide nitrique, il en fit couler au coin de l'œil de Zach qui tourna la tête pour protéger sa vue.

-AAAAAAAAH ! ARREEEETE !  
-Oh, ok, ok, t'excite pas comme ça, je remballe.

Reposant les pieds à terre, il remit sa propre veste sur ses épaules. Détachant Zach, il lui chuchota avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Bien sûr, ne soit pas con au point de dire à quiconque que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. Tu n'es pas aussi stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Bon allez, je te laisse.

Zach, tentant de se lever avec difficulté, se tournant et forçant sur ses muscles endoloris.

-Nott… NOTT !

Répondant à l'appel de son nom, Théo se retourna, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire disparût bien vite quand il vit deux flacons d'il ne savait pas trop quoi se diriger vers lui.

Il ne put les éviter et quand ils le percutèrent en plein poitrine, une explosion se produisit.  
Tombant à terre, il porta ses mains à sa gorge qui saignait abondamment. Malgré sa vue troublée, il put apercevoir Zach qui se penchait à lui. Portant à ses yeux de son bras valide deux flacons, Théo reconnu quand même de l'acide nitrique et de l'acide sulfurique.

-Alors, mon grand…ça fait quel effet, la nitroglycérine ? Ca fait mal ? Dis moi, tu souffres ?  
-Ah…  
-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis en Arts, que je connais pas les combinaisons chimiques, moi aussi. _Bon allez, je te laisse._

Tendant sa main à présent vermeille vers lui quand il le dépassa, Théo se mit à crachoter lorsque le sang n'eut plus assez de sa gorge pour s'échapper.  
Observant Zach sortir de la salle avec difficulté, il n'eut pas le temps de le voir refermer la porte sur lui, car déjà, il succombait.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il devait finir ? Le corps déchiré par une explosion acide, se noyant dans son propre sang ?  
Il sembla bien que oui.

Décidément, ton taré de père avait peut-être raison : il était trop fou pour pouvoir vivre vieux.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé, il n'y a pas d'autre version XD après l'original, le passage "classé X chérie!" et la version "WAAAAAAARG JE SUIS UN BARBAAAAAARE!", je me suis arrêtée là XD

Merci et bravo à ceux qui ont suivit!

Bises

Hachii


End file.
